


7 Minutes in Heaven (Harry Potter - Fem!Reader Insert)

by Marvelhead17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Author teases reader, F/M, Fluff, French Kissing, Hogsmeade, How Do I Tag, Kissing, Light Petting, Light Smut, Making Out, Naughty Harry Potter, Naughty Teens, Reader Insert, Rough Kissing, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Surprise Kissing, Surprises, blind folds, light touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelhead17/pseuds/Marvelhead17
Summary: Something I made a long time ago for a quiz and published to Wattpad, now I'm posting here for you all to read. It's a bit smutty I guess so I rated it for Teens and Up.Takes place in Hogsmeade Village, happy holidays~** ORIGINAL PUBLICATION DATE 7 July 2015 **** NEW ADDITION AS OF 20/06/2016 - BLAISE ZABINI **DISCLAIMER: All characters are owned by J.K. Rowling the author to the Harry Potter series, any others belong to me such as myself in the story.





	1. The Boy Who Lived!

<http://www.polyvore.com/harry_potter_seven_minutes_in/set?id=119117675> (what you wear or not, your choice)

You put your hand into the bag that I was holding, since I am the host, and pulled out the Golden Snitch. Harry Potter instantly came to mind. You looked around the room but before you could even say anything, Draco and I pushed you into the small bedroom, I locked the door.  
“Don’t have too much fun now you two!” I called before walking away.

You squinted into the dark, trying to see where Harry was but it was almost impossible. You heard quiet footsteps come closer to you.  
“Harry?” you whispered.  
“Y/N how did you know it was me?” he asked surprised.  
“It was kind of obvious since you’re Gryffindor seeker,”  
“Oh right,” there was a shuffling noise and then Harry muttered, “Lumos.”

Harry was much closer than you thought, just inches away from your own face was his, his green eyes shined from the light coming out of his wand. You drew a nervous breath and he frowned slightly.  
“Are you okay?” He asked.  
“Y-yes I’m alright. Why?”  
“You seem nervous,” he took a step back, “Sorry I’m probably making you feel uncomfortable.”  
“Actually I didn’t mind, I’m just not sure if you wanted to… you know.” You mumbled the last bit.  
“A beautiful girl like you… with me?”  
“A handsome stud like you with me you mean,” you joked. You both blushed, then you felt a warm feeling come to your lips and travel through your body, Harry’s lips were on yours.

It was sloppy but sweet, his hand gently cupped your face and the other pulled you closer on the small of your back, he was a really good kisser. Your hands made their way around his neck and you kissed him back, his wand had fallen to the floor, leaving just the right amount of light in the room. You were held against the wall, hands pressed to your sides by him, you smiled and so did he. He pulled away and smiled; you looked at him and grinned to yourself.

“I wasn’t done yet,” you grabbed his collar and pulled him into you again. You made out passionately with him and he seemed to be enjoying it just as much as you.  
“Wow, I didn’t know you’d get like this Y/N,”  
“Neither did I Mr Harry Potter,” you kissed him again and his hands slid up the back of your shirt and played around at the hook of your bra.

You began to unbutton his shirt and he gave you angel kisses on your neck, you moaned and removed Harry’s shirt and threw it across the room. He unhooked your bra, but your shirt remained on and then you were gently pushed onto the old bed, he came on top of you and planted kisses all over your face. He was about to pull your shirt off when you heard a lock clicking on the door, I opened it up slowly but not all the way.

“Times up lovers!” I yelled.  
“You have 60 seconds to get decent Potter and Y/L/N,” called Draco.  
“Looks like the fun ends just as it begins,” Harry whispered to you, he kissed you one last time. “Want to grab a drink down at The Three Broomsticks?”  
“I’d love to, but you might want to put your shirt on first,” you giggled, he blushed and then climbed off of you. He put his shirt on while you hooked your bra back together; thankfully your shirt had not been taken off yet, it would have taken too long to get it on.  
“It’s a date then,” Harry grabbed your hand and you both walked out together, leaving both Draco and I very surprised in the passageway.

From that night on you two were an item and suddenly everyone knew who you were. Cho Chang and Ginny Weasley were quite jealous of you because you had won Harry’s heart.  
~The rest is up to you ;) ~


	2. The King!

http://www.polyvore.com/ronald_weasley_seven_minutes_in/set?id=120351058 (what you wear or not, your choice)  
You put your hand into the bag that was in my hands and were hoping to get your favourite ginger, Ronald Weasley, he was really cute and awkward but you were really good friends with him and you've been meaning to tell him that you like him. So tonight was going to be the night that you were planning to tell him, well… before I told you that everyone was playing a game at the Shrieking Shack, but when I told you that Ron was going to be there you instantly agreed on going.

You got hold of an object and pulled out, a chocolate frog wrapper? This could only be Ron, he loved chocolate frogs.  
“Come on Y/N let’s go,” Viktor Krum said in his heavy Bulgarian accent. We led you to a small bedroom and then I pushed you inside, Krum closed the door and locked it.  
“Your seven minutes begin now, don’t get carried away now!” I teased. Krum and I walked away from the door back to the others.

“Ron?” you called out into the silence and darkness, “Ronald Weasley were you the one who put the chocolate frog wrapper into the bag?”  
“Oh um hi Y/N, yeah that was me,” you could see the outline of him as he walked forward towards you, his ginger hair almost glowing in the almost black room. “Was it that obvious?”  
“Only a bit,” you joked, he smiled. “Listen Ron I've been meaning to tell you-”

His warm lips were pressed against yours, stopping you from telling him anything, your arms wrapped around him and were over his back. His made their way around your waist and pulled closer, you were having a steamy make out session and it got even more energetic when Ron and managed to push you onto the old bed in the room.

He planted angel kisses on your collar bone and you moaned; your hands gripped his shirt and pulled it off of him, revealing a hairless, slightly muscular chest. His hand caressed your face while the other had slid up your back, his fingers manipulated the hook of your bra and then he proceeded to take your shirt off. Ron pulled the straps of your bra off of your shoulders which left you completely vulnerable on the top half of your body.

The door clicked and you instinctively moved your arms to cover yourself, Ron made sure he was in front of you, in a protective way.  
“Your seven minutes is up, time to get out,” said Krum, we both stood on the other side of the door, just to give you enough privacy.  
“60 seconds to get decent you two!” I called, “Otherwise you’re in trouble.”  
“Just as I was having fun,” Ron sighed, “I think you need this,” he handed your shirt over sheepishly.  
“Thanks,” you said.

It was an awkward few seconds, when Ron helped you clasp your bra back together and then you put your shirt on, you buttoned his shirt for him and he fixed his hair.

“So Y/N what was it that you wanted to tell me?” He grinned at you.  
“Oh just that I've liked you for a really long time now,”  
“Oh well that’s good to know, because…” he came closer to your ear, “I fancy you too.” You felt yourself blush and he entwined his fingers with yours.  
“Ron, Y/N time is up!” I yelled.

You both walked out of the bedroom together smiling brightly,  
“Y/N did you have fun?” I teased you.  
“What- why?”  
“Your hair was tied up when you went in and it’s not anymore, so I’m guessing things got a little intense,”  
“Oh… right.”  
I walked away from you smiling and Krum and the rest of us were all sitting crowded together on the floor, Hermione looked really frustrated and annoyed next to Ginny.  
“So um, Y/N? Would you like to go out sometime?”  
“I’d love to Ron,”  
“Great it’s a date then.”

From that fun night on you two were dating and were one of the cutest couples in Hogwarts. You got along really great with Ron’s family, especially the twins and Ginny, even Harry who was basically like family got along great with you. Hermione Granger didn't speak much to you because she was quite jealous that you were dating Ronald and had stolen his big ginger heart.  
~The rest is up to you ;) ~


	3. The Trickster!

<http://www.polyvore.com/fred_weasley_seven_minutes_in/set?id=120291317> (what you wear or not, your choice)

You eagerly stuffed your hand into the bag that was in my hands, which almost made it fall but I had caught it just in time. You hoped to pull out something that you knew would be from your favourite Weasley, Fred, because then you could finally get the chance to talk to him alone. You had a huge crush on him and had hung out a few times with him and George, but never alone, tonight you hoped your luck would change for the better. Your fingers snatched a small hard object and you quickly pulled it from the bag, it was… some kind of toffee?

You looked around only to find that George was grinning and had pushed you forward to go to the room at the far end, I smiled at you because I knew you liked Fred, but I knew something that you didn’t. George and I walked behind you so you couldn’t try to run away and then we made it to the room, I pushed you in and George locked the door, we laughed and left you behind in the dark room. You blindly made your way to the bed and sat down.

“Hello Y/N, glad I’ve got you and not some other girl,” a voice said behind you, you jumped and turned around to see none other than Fred Weasley himself.  
“You scared me!” You held your hand over your heart and sat down again.  
“Sorry I didn’t mean to. Though you should have seen the look on your face, priceless!” Fred laughed and you couldn’t help but laugh as well, it was contagious. Then he stopped and had a serious look on his face, “Y/N do you want to know something that I’ve only ever told George?”  
“Alright Fred, you can tell me. I won’t tell anyone I promise.” You said honestly.  
“Well, I really like this girl; she’s the most beautiful girl in the world and I want to tell her that, but I just can’t seem to find the words. Whenever I look at her my breath gets taken away and all I can do is just stare in amazement at her perfection. I would give you a name but you know her so I can’t tell you,” he revealed, not looking at you once throughout.

This news made your heart drop, because he didn’t feel the same way about you, trying to keep yourself from crying you blinked hard and tried not to think about it. You turned your attention to the wall as a few drops had already escaped and had fallen down your face, now you didn’t know what to do, Fred was bound to ask what was wrong if he saw you now and you couldn’t tell him now that you liked him. A warm hand was on your cheek and you opened your eyes to see Fred kneeling in front of you, a concerned look on his face. His fingers wiped some of the tears and he brushed the hair from your face with his other hand.

“Y/N are you okay?” he asked without even blinking, you slowly nodded your head but you could see Fred didn’t believe you. “Y/N this girl I’ve been talking about? It’s you.” You could feel his fingers trembling on your skin, “Please don’t cry.” He kissed you on the forehead and then hugged you. You smiled and hugged him tightly, “Ouch, Y/N you’re- crushing- me.” You giggled and let go of him, everything felt perfect now that he had told you it was you. “I’m glad to see you smiling again,” he sat next to you and wrapped his arms around you, making you feel safe and warm.  
“Fred, next time just say who it is first okay?” you teased and let your head rest on his shoulder.  
“There is no need for next time, if you would be mine now.” He said in your ear, you looked at him and smiled.  
“Of course I will you idiot,” you said and with that Fred smashed his lips on yours sending electricity through you, you moved your lips in sync with his, he moved his hands down your back and on the lowest part pulled you on top of him.

You smirked and kissed him more roughly, he removed the jacket you had on and just as things were about to get steamy the door slammed open and a bright flash came into the room. You both stopped and looked up to see George holding a Muggle camera that had a picture coming out of it. “I’ll be showing this at your wedding lovebirds.” He grinned cheekily, “Come on Freddie time’s up, other people need to have their turn.”  
“Right you are George,” I said smiling, leaning against the doorway. “Have fun you two?”  
“Yeah, yeah. Come on Y/N how about we go for a walk?” asked Fred happily.  
“Alright, let’s go.” You said grabbing your jacket. You walked to Fred, linked hands and the two of you left the Shrieking Shack to have a lovely walk in the woods.

From that night on you and Fred were a mischievous couple, causing trouble with teachers and other students at Hogwarts, Angela Johnson was jealous of you for dating Fred because she thought her and Fred would be together after the Yule Ball. Fred has never stopped loving you since and you did manage to catch up on some missed time eventually ;)  
~The rest is up to you ;) ~


	4. The Quiet One!

<http://www.polyvore.com/george_weasley_seven_minutes_in/set?id=120288486> (what you wear or not, your choice)

You put your hand timidly into the bag that was in my hands, when you managed to grab hold of something you pulled your hand from the bag and slowly opened your hand to find… a canary cream? This had to be one of the Weasley’s but which one? Suddenly Fred had appeared from nowhere behind you and then urged you forward down the passageway, I was walking next to you with a grin on my face, when we reached the door Fred opened it and I pushed you inside then we locked it and left you inside walking away.

You walked cautiously in the dark room and managed to find a place to sit down, when you sat down you looked around to see if there was actually anyone else in the room. You jumped when a person next to you whispered, “Lumos.” And white light filled the room, when you rubbed your eyes you realised it was none other than Fred’s quiet counterpart George Weasley. He smiled sheepishly when you smiled at him, his brown eyes sparkled with mischief.  
“Just the Weasley I wanted to see, I knew it had to be one of you gingers, but I didn’t know which one,” you said matter-of-factly.  
“Well now you know. Wait… I was the Weasley you wanted to see? Right this is weird to refer to my family in the third person, but back to the point, you wanted to see me?” he asked getting closer to you.

“Wow looks like someone can talk a lot more than I expected.” You joked and the two of you laughed, “Yes of course I wanted to see you George.”  
“I’m glad that you said that Y/N. I’m also really happy, but that I got to see you alone, Fred would have been trying his hardest to make me embarrassed.”  
“Oh…but… uh… so is there a specific reason you wanted to see me alone then?” You asked finally getting your words right, you hoped that it wasn’t to say he liked someone else; you really liked George a lot. You wished he could ask you out already, you were friends for a few months and you got along well with each other, he was your best friend at Hogwarts. Then a thought came to your head, you should take the lead in this, George wasn’t the type to try and lead someone.

Just as George opened his mouth to speak you rushed forward and crashed you lips onto his, George seemed surprised but he continued the kiss and wrapped his arms gently around your waist. Your hands stayed on his chest, you smiled when he deepened the kiss and his one hand began to finger through your hair while the other was tracing itself gently along your thigh. You pulled yourself onto George who wasted no time in taking off your shirt and also removing the hair elastic that you were wearing, you smirked and took your turn to remove his shirt and began feeling his bare chest.

You both pulled apart and leaned your foreheads against each other, out of breath but very pleased with what had just happened, you smiled and so did George.  
“You didn’t give me the chance to say something love,” chuckled George, you blushed and then locked eyes with George, his hand was holding your cheek.  
“Sorry George but I couldn’t help myself, you’re just that fantastic.” You smiled; he took your hand in his and started playing with your fingers carelessly.  
“Y/N would you like to go out with me? It would make me the happiest man on earth if you could and if you would be my girlfriend.” George said looking you directly in the eyes.  
“It would be my absolute pleasure George,” you kissed him again; he smiled and kissed you back.

You stopped kissing when the door slammed open and in ran Fred, who seemed determined to catch his brother in the act, “Mischief time is over Georgie! Time to get out-” he stopped in his tracks and gawked at the scene in front of him. “Wow George I did not expect this out of you, looks like my brother is all grown up now.” You and George blushed and he started to search for his shirt which was behind him.  
“You have 50 seconds left thanks to Fred and his talking, then we’re dragging you both out whether you like it or not.” I said standing by the door, hiding my watch under my sleeve again. You and George quickly tried to make yourself decent and then you walked out the room together hands interlocked. Fred and I were giggling behind you until we joined the others again.

From that night on you and George were an item, he was always really nice to you and you made each other really happy, many girls at Hogwarts were jealous that you had the sweet ginger’s heart but no matter what their attempts were George was always faithful to you.  
~The rest is up to you ;) ~


	5. The Tri-Wizard Champion!

<http://www.polyvore.com/cedric_diggory_seven_minutes_in/set?id=120277310> (what you wear or not, your choice)

You put your hand into the bag that I was holding and touched a round object that was cold; when you pulled it out I smiled at you, it was a prefect badge. Neville quickly grabbed your arm and helped me pull you down the passageway to a door at the end of it, I held you in place while Neville opened the door and then I pushed you inside. I pulled a key from my pocket and closed the door, locking it with the key. Our voices faded away as we walked back to the others and now you were alone in the dimly light room.

“Hello?” You whispered.  
“Who’s there?” said Cedric.  
“Oh Cedric it’s you, I thought it might be Percy. But I forgot he’s not the sort to come to things like this.” You said, Cedric had moved closer to you.  
“You’re not the sort I’d expect here either, what made you come?”  
“What is that supposed to mean first of all?”  
“Well I mean, you’re a really classy girl and I would never have thought you would come to something like this,”  
“I came here actually because I heard you were coming,” you blushed, “I know it sounds rather pathetic but-” before you could say anything else Cedric’s lips were on yours.

His lips were soft and moved perfectly with yours, his hands held you closer at the small of your back, making you move yours to his head. Your fingers moved through his hair as the kissing became more intense, your legs wrapped instinctively around his waist and he held you in place. Next thing you knew you were laying on a bed with Cedric on top of you, he unbuttoned your shirt smoothly without even looking as he sucked gently on your neck in different places. You moaned softly when he nibbled your neck on your soft spot and he pulled back grinning cheekily at you.

“I came here for you too, it wasn’t pathetic at all love.”  
“Thanks,” you kissed him passionately and then pulled away, “this happened very quickly.”  
“It did didn’t it?” he chuckled, “Y/N before we get a little carried away I’d like to know something.”  
“What would you like to know Cedric?” you smiled at him.  
“Will you be my girlfriend?” he asked looking more serious now. You smiled and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.  
“Does that answer your question?” You asked.  
“Yes, thanks.” He fixed your hair, “I think you might want to put your shirt back on,” he handed it to you, “I expect we’ll have company soon.”  
“Thanks Cedric,” you both sat up and you awkwardly buttoned up your shirt.

A noise sounded from the door and some light came into the room,  
“Time’s up lovers,” I sang, staying outside.  
“60 seconds and then you have to come out,” said Neville in his usual quiet voice.  
Cedric offered you his hand when he got up, he helped you up.  
“How about we go to Madam Puddifoot’s tomorrow?”  
“Sounds like fun, should we get out of here then?” You hooked hands with Cedric and then the door opened fully.  
“Oh, you’re done.” I said disappointed, “Well come on then get out of here,” I teased. Neville and I walked behind you as you and Cedric made your way back to the others in the main room.

From that night on you and Cedric were a serious item, anybody who tried to mess with you would get a good telling off from Cedric, Cho Chang was really jealous that you were dating Cedric and that he only had eyes for you from that night on. This Hufflepuff would do anything for you and you did the same for him.  
~The rest is up to you ;) ~


	6. The Shy One!

<http://www.polyvore.com/neville_longbottom_seven_minutes_in/set?id=120279924> (what you wear or not, your choice)

Your hand was in the bag, held by me your host and you grabbed something sphere-like, you pulled it out and it was exactly what you thought it would be; a remembrall. Cedric took you by the arm and we led you to the small bedroom at the end of the passageway, I pushed you inside quickly. Cedric waved the key in his fingers tauntingly at you, then closed and locked the door.  
  
“Your seven minutes start now, have fun mate!” Cedric called out, we laughed and ran back to the others. You shuffled blindly around the dark room for a few seconds, then your hand felt a soft surface and you sat down on it.  
“Oh hi Y/N,” said a familiar voice near you, you knew it from Herbology class. Neville Longbottom.  
“Hi Neville, I thought it might be you,” you smiled at the dim figure that was sitting next to you, he blushed.  
“How-how did you know?”  
“The remembrall? I kind of recognised it; you’re the only person I've seen with one.” You explained.  
“Oh,” he was still blushing, “So what exactly…”  
“Should we do? I have no idea…” you looked down at the floor. The truth is that you wanted to kiss him, you liked Neville; probably more than you knew for certain yourself, you just didn't know if you could tell him.  
  
You glanced at Neville and he looked the other way, he had been staring at you. You raised your hand slowly and tapped him softly on his shoulder, just as you were about to tell him your little secret his lips crashed onto yours. Surprised but pleased you wrapped your arms around him, while he cupped your face, his tongue begged for entrance and you gladly allowed him in.  
  
You both smiled, he pulled you closer to him so that you were on his lap and you pushed him onto his back, his hands moved onto your hips holding you in place. You pulled out for breath, needing air desperately, Neville was grinning at you. You smiled playfully back at him, this was the best night ever and it was just getting started.  
  
“Neville, I never knew… I mean, I never thought-”  
“That I liked you?” he said.  
“What? I… you like me? I only thought that, I’d never expect you to be, well like this.” You finally managed to say.  
“You should always expect the unexpected,” he looked into yours eyes like a cute puppy.  
“And you should know that I really like you… a lot.” You blushed saying that.  
“I’m glad you do, this would have been really awkward otherwise,”  
“Agreed,” you smiled at him.  
  
You began kissing again, more intensely this time; Neville pulled you into him hard causing you to unwillingly moan. You bite softly on his neckline making him moan this time, you smirked at him. There was a knock on the door and you climbed off of Neville quickly, you could see Cedric and I's shadows in the light that flooded in but we had not walked inside.  
  
“Neville, Y/N you have one minute to get decent and then Carli and I have to drag you out, I think you might want to hurry,” said Cedric politely.  
“Alright, alright.” You looked at Neville, “So Neville do you want to go Dogweed and Deathcap sometime?”  
“Are you asking me on a date? I was going to no fair,” he chuckled, he climbed off the bed and helped you up, “But yes I would love to. Does this make us a couple?”  
“Only if you want to,”  
“Of course,” you kissed Neville one last time, before I burst through the door and grabbed the two of you along with Cedric’s help and then dragged you out the bedroom to the others.  
  
From that night onward you began dating, you always helped each other with Herbology because you both really enjoyed and loved the subject. There were no girls particularly jealous of you dating Neville, but there were plenty of boys that were jealous of him! You two are adorable and really sweet together.  
~The rest is up to you ;) ~


	7. The Keeper!

<http://www.polyvore.com/oliver_wood_seven_minutes_in/set?id=120278944> (what you wear or not, your choice)

You put your hand into the bag and took the first thing that your fingers had touched, maybe you would be lucky and get someone who doesn’t like you, the only reason you thought this was because you had deep feelings for your best friend Oliver Wood. You pulled your hand from the bag and released your grip on the small object; it was a toy model of a broomstick? Who could have put that in? But before you could think of an answer you were pulled away by Seamus and the three of us walked down the passageway, when we reached a door at the end Seamus opened it and I pushed you inside and locked the door.

You looked around in the almost black room and could barely see the slim figure sitting on the bed, then it spoke up, “Y/N!” a Scottish voice said, “I’m glad I’m stuck with you at least,” he came over and gave you a hug. You hugged him back.  
“What are we going to do for the next few minutes?” You asked, sitting next to Oliver on the old bed in the centre of the room.  
“I might have some ideas…” Oliver smirked, before you could ask his lips were pressed softly against yours, it was better than what you dreamed it would be like. Your heart fluttered when you kissed him back, his hand held you on your waist and yours made their way to his neck.

Oliver deepened the kiss and you were more than glad to do the same back, when you pulled apart for air Oliver had his forehead against yours and both of you were smiling.  
“Great idea you had,” you said after a few seconds of silence.  
“I’m glad you liked it,” he smirked once again at you; his brown eyes were sparkling with mischief and excitement as they looked into yours.  
“You know I wasn’t expecting this to happen at all tonight, I came here to talk to you.” You said shaking your hand smiling.  
“Talk to me about what?” asked Oliver raising an eyebrow.  
“About us…”  
“What about us? Please don’t tell me you came to tell me that you wanted to be friends!” his eyes widened in fear.  
“No! No way Oliver, I came to tell you that… that I love you.” You barely whispered the last part.

“You love me?” He asked amazed, “That’s great! Because I love you too, every little inch of you.” Oliver cupped your face in his hands and kissed you gently; you melted in his embrace and kissed him back, if only the feeling could last forever. His hand slid down your back which felt right, your hands wrapped around his neck and shoulders making you both deepen into the kiss. Then things started to get more intense, you were pushed eagerly onto the bed by Oliver, his hand sliding slowly up your leg but the door creaked open making you both stop. You fumbled to try and neaten up slightly in case we came in, Oliver winked at you making you blush and then he hooked hands with yours.

“Carli says that you have 60 seconds to get decent before we drag you out of the room,” said Seamus from behind the door.  
“And it’s not my problem if you’re not ready.” I added cheekily.  
“Right I think we’re good to go, except for…” Oliver pulled your skirt down making it flat once again, “that.” He smiled at you; you flattened his hair a bit as it was sticking at all different angles.  
“Let’s go.” You stood up but Oliver pulled you back.  
“Wait. Y/N will you be my girlfriend?” He asked with big puppy eyes.  
“Of course, you’re a keeper after all.” You winked and the two of you laughed.  
“Alright now we can go,” Oliver helped you up and the two of you walked out of the room before Seamus and I could barge in. You made your way down the passage and joined the others for the rest of the evening.

From that night on you and Oliver were the ultimate Quidditch couple, there were a few girls that were jealous of you because Oliver was the hottest Quidditch player in Gryffindor’s team but luckily none of them tried to threaten you, Oliver always protected you whether it was from other boys or the cold. This keeper was officially kept by you for many years to come, you had his heart all to yourself.  
~The rest is up to you ;) ~


	8. The Irish One!

<http://www.polyvore.com/seamus_finnigan_seven_minutes_in/set?id=120281162> (what you wear or not, your choice)

You put your hand into the big bag full of everyone’s objects for the game, tonight you hoped you would be able to see your favourite guy because you needed to tell him that you liked him for a few years now and had the biggest crush on him. I smiled at you when you pulled the object out, it was an Irish supporter badge, and there was only one person who came to mind who would have put that in.

“Off you go Y/N,” said Oliver with his Scottish accent, he nudged you down the passageway and I was following close behind.  
“Have fun Y/N, I think you’re going to enjoy this,” I pushed you in and locked the door, Oliver and I walked away laughing.  
“Seamus?” you whispered into the darkness, “Seamus I know it’s you in here.”  
“Lumos,” you heard an Irish accent whisper, then a loud explosion came from next to you and you turned to see a surprised Seamus. You laughed slightly.

“Are you alright Seamus?” you asked generally concerned.  
“Yeah I’m alright. You didn’t get hurt did ya?” he asked.  
“No, not that I can tell.”  
“Ouch! I think I burned me face,” he grimaced as he touched his cheek.  
“Sit down and let me have a look,” you offered. He sat down on the bed that was in the room and you sat next to him, you touched his cheek gently and he winced very quickly.  
“I think you did Seamus. How do you manage to make things explode?” you shook your head smiling at him.  
“I- I don’t know. It always just… happens.” He shrugged.  
“Where else does it hurt? Once we’re let out I can take you to the hospital wing,”  
“Uh… here.” He pointed on his forehead, this time instead of putting your hand on it; you kissed him softly on the spot. “You know… my cheek still hurts,” said a smiling Seamus.

You grinned and kissed him on the cheek.   
“My lips are also sore,”  
“Seamus,” you laughed. “Let’s make a deal,”  
“What kind of a deal?”  
“If I kiss you, you have to promise that I’ll be the only girl that gets to kiss you.”  
“Or you could just be my girlfriend.” He smiled.  
“Are you being serious?” You asked shocked.  
“Yes. So will you be my girlfriend Y/N?”  
“Yes!” you screamed in joy and hugged him. He hugged you back. Then the kiss happened and it was really good, he pulled you closer and you began a passionate make out session. Your jacket fell onto the floor a few seconds later and Seamus then moved his hands up your shirt, you shivered at how cold they were on your warm skin, your hands went under his shirt and onto his chest. To your pleasant surprise he was slightly muscular.

Just as Seamus was about to unhook your bra there was a knock on the door and you both sat still,  
“You have 60 seconds to get decent and then we’re dragging you out,” I said.  
“I’d listen to her if I were you, she’s a mad one she is,” said Oliver.  
“Hey,” you heard a thump noise from behind the door.  
“Ouch! Why did you just punch me? You two better hurry up in there!” said a scared Oliver.

You quickly got off of Seamus and neatened up, helping Seamus fix his scruffy stuck up hair that was sticking in all funny directions from his little explosion earlier on. I opened the door to find you and Seamus looking a little too neat; I watched you suspiciously as you walked passed me. Oliver just smiled and let you two walk down the passage no questions asked.

From that night on you two were a cute pair, most of the time you spent together was in Madam Pomfrey’s hospital wing because for some reason Seamus could not stop blowing stuff up in his face, and you were the perfect match for this funny Irish boy. Nobody glared at you for dating Seamus, but there were some people surprised that you were now dating.  
~The rest is up to you ;) ~


	9. The Bulgarian!

<http://www.polyvore.com/viktor_krum_seven_minutes_in/set?id=120275739> (what you wear or not, your choice)

You put your hand into the bag and as you grabbed something it almost hurt your hand, when you pulled it out you saw that it was a… small Quidditch player figurine? It could only be someone who liked himself or just a famous Quidditch player. Before you could get a good look at the object Ron had suddenly grabbed you by your shoulders and you were soon walking between him and me to a door down the passageway, Ron unlocked the door and I pushed you inside. We had a good laugh before walking away.

“Ello, who is there?” You heard a heavy Bulgarian accent say in the dark, you knew that it was Viktor Krum the famous Quidditch player for the Bulgarian team; he was the only one who would have the accent and the figurine.  
“Y/N, Y/L/N.” You said, making your way around the room to eventually sit down on the bed, you could see Viktor sitting next to you. “So…”  
“Vat do ve do now? I have never heard of dis game… Vat was it called?”  
“Seven Minutes in Heaven. We err, we have to…” you thought for a second on how to explain the game to Viktor, then you whispered what it was about.  
“Oh? Oh!” He nodded his head with a big grin on his face. “Then ve must do as this game says correct?” he asked seeming hopeful.

“Uh… well I guess I mean I’m not really-” you were going to try and convince Viktor that you didn’t really want to play this game, since it made you feel uncomfortable, you didn’t want to sound mean. But Viktor had cut you off, his lips were pressed on yours and his eyes were closed, you shrugged your shoulders slightly and then closed your eyes and kissed him back. For someone who didn’t know what this was all about, he was pretty good at it.

He gently pulled you onto his lap so that each leg was on either side of him; his hands holding you firmly down by the hips and still the two of you kissing each other. His tongue slid across your lip wanting entrance which you gladly accepted, it became a very heated make out session that only became more heated when Viktor’s hand made its way slowly up the back of your thigh; it sent shivers up your spine. You moaned as he explored your mouth, his hands traced your back softly causing you to deepen the kiss more. When you pulled apart the two of you were out of breath, breathing heavily to try and get it back.

Viktor looked at you, “So how did I do?” he smiled looking hopeful.  
“Really well,” you chuckled, moving your hands through his short hair, he was actually a really handsome guy now that you were face to face with him.  
“That’s good to hear,” he grinned.

Just as you were about to kiss him again the door opened slightly, you both paused and turned to see who had disturbed your fun but you couldn’t make out the shadows.  
“Time’s up Krum and Y/N!” said the familiar voice of Ronald Weasley.  
“You have 60 seconds to get decent before we drag you out, not our fault if you get humiliated!” I added. Viktor gently pulled you off his lap and then helped you to get off of the bed, you helped fix his collar while he helped with you hair. You joined the others and sat together for the rest of the night, the more you got to know about him the more you started to like him and then he eventually asked you out on a date.

From that night on you and Viktor Krum were a long-distance relationship couple one of the only ones that actually managed to keep the relationship going well, Hermoine was slightly jealous of you because she thought she could have one chance to go on a date with him but you stole it away from her, eventually everyone in the Wizarding World knew about you and Viktor’s relationship and they loved you.  
~The rest is up to you ;)~


	10. The Slytherin Bad Boy!

<http://www.polyvore.com/draco_malfoy_seven_minutes_in/set?id=120352178> (what you wear or not your choice)

You put your hand into the bag uneasy of whom you would maybe get to spend 7 whole minutes locked in a room with, when you grabbed hold of something cold and round you pulled it from the bag and then frowned at it, it was an… apple? Who would put an apple in the bag? The next thing you knew I had you by the arm and Harry had the other and we were dragging you down the passageway to the room in the end of it, I pushed you into the room and then Harry quickly shut the door before you could run out and locked it; we left you behind and joined the others.

“Hello? Who’s there?” You asked, trying to squint through the darkness, you walked around and bumped into something hard you almost fell to the ground, but a hand caught you before you did and held you close.  
“Hello Y/N, I’ve been waiting for the chance to finally have you alone and now I do.” You heard a cold voice speak into your ear, you almost gasped at how close he was, “Don’t be scared I won’t hurt you, I just want the chance to have you for myself and nobody else.”  
“D-Draco, what do you mean?” You asked trying to hide your panicked tone. He gave a laugh and then pushed you onto the bed that was nearby, his hands held yours above your head while he planted rough kisses along your neck; then began sucking softly on a certain spot, this happened to be your sweet spot and you moaned.

You could feel him smirk against your neck and he sucked more, you felt like you couldn’t do anything as all his weight was on you, his legs on either side making it difficult to move free from his hold. Not that you wanted it to stop, you had liked Draco for months now pretending that you disliked him because you knew it made him pay attention to you, you were just worried that 7 minutes would soon be up and that we would find you like this. Suddenly Draco had stopped and then took his jersey off throwing it on the floor, he went back to you but was now kissing your lips passionately with hunger, and you kissed him back and moved your hands onto his chest. His hands were on your back trying to reach the clasp of your bra and he managed to unhook it, you were shocked and stopped kissing him. He pulled away and seemed sad, you kissed him softly.

“Not here Draco,” you whispered, “7 minutes is almost up.”  
“How about we finish this somewhere else then?” He asked eagerly.  
“Of course, I want to see how this would continue.” You said. “Help me with my bra please?” You asked, it was difficult to clasp it once it had been undone, he nodded and helped you. Giving you a kiss on your neck, you couldn’t help but smile at how good it felt; you turned and kissed Draco letting yourself linger for a short bit before helping him neaten up.

Just when you both made yourself decent the door had unlocked and Harry and I had returned,  
“Time’s up! 60 seconds to get decent before we drag you out of here!” I said.  
“I’d listen to her if I were you she sounds serious and angry.” Said a nervous Harry.  
You and Draco walked out holding hands; you had made sure to give Draco his jersey because he seemed forgetful tonight, I gave you a glare when you walked passed me and Harry was holding me back with his hand on my shoulder. You joined the others sitting together and Draco sat on the floor with you on his lap, his arms wrapped around your waist.

From that night on you and Draco were a couple, a few girls were shocked that you were dating and a select few were jealous of you one of those being me who would give you the evil eyes for being with him, Draco always gave you love and affection and his undivided attention whenever he could.  
~The rest is up to you ;)~


	11. The Forgotten One!

You placed your hand into the bag that I was holding, the item was cold and smooth but something else made it irregular. You pulled it out to find a green marble with a snack coiled around it, an interesting trinket to the rest of a necklace, it looked familiar but you weren’t sure why. There was silence in the group, I gave you a small smile, Fred and George stood up and took you by each arm and practically carried you to the special room. I barely managed to catch up that’s how fast they moved. “Whoa guys I know you’re eager to get people to finish up faster but the poor girl needs a few seconds to take this all in you know.”

 

You stare into the darkness behind the open door, the Weasley twins grinned at you, you gave a small gulp. “And in you go!” they said in unison.  
“Good luck Y/N! Have fun!” I said as the door was closed by Fred.  
“Your seven minutes starts now lovers!” screamed George. We all laughed and made our way down the passageway.

 

You stood in the dark, too afraid to move, who the hell was in here with you that could make the group go quiet that fast? You heard a shuffling noise from nearby.  
“Who’s there?” You practically whispered.  
“Blaise.” Said the gruff voice. “I’d like my necklace back.”  
“Oh yeah… sorry,” You lifted the necklace in front of you and frowned. “Um where are you exactly?” You heard a loud sigh. A warm hand suddenly touched yours and heat was drifting over you from him. You almost gasped too loud at his touch. You heard material move and there was a pause.  
“At least I’m stuck in this hell with you, Y/N.”  
“Well I suppose that’s a compliment if I’ve ever heard one.”

“If you’ve never heard one then the guys out there are pretty idiotic,” he said in a serious tone.  
“Then all the guys are idiots.”  
“Including me. I should have had the guts to tell you this sooner,”  
“Tell me what?”  
“You’re gorgeous.”  
“No I’m not, I’m average, and if you’re saying this to get something then-” his lips were hard on yours, your legs turned to jelly, you almost forgot how to breathe from the shock.  
“Gorgeous.” His thumb stroked your cheek softer than you expected from him, Mr Tough Guy, he pressed his lips on yours gentler this time. You realised he was serious and not just messing with you. This was all you wanted for three whole years. All these years keeping your desire to yourself.

 

You pushed forward so that your body was pressed up against his, this surprised Blaise but of course he didn’t try to stop it, you practically slammed him into the door of the room and he landed with a kind of thud. He smirked in the kiss, your hand travelled up his shirt to feel hard muscle, he pulled you closer. You stood together in this position for quite some time until you pulled apart out of breath. You stood close together with your hands now playing with his inadvertently while you looked at each other.

 

“I never knew you had that in you Y/N,” he still had a smirk on his face from what you could see.  
“If you weren’t such an idiot you would have seen that earlier,” you retorted.  
“Would you still call me an idiot, if I asked you out?” his eyes glistened with sincerity.  
“Yes,” you said, he looked at the ground “But then you would be MY idiot which is totally different.” That made him look up and smile like a little kid who just got a new toy.  
“I’d love for you to meet my mum, she’ll be happy to see that I have a person to actually bring home, she still doesn’t believe that you’re not an imaginary made-up person.”  
“Your mum knows about me?”  
“Oh… uh yeah I kind of talked about you a lot whenever I was back home. That’s embarrassing now…”  
“It’s actually kind of sweet,” you smiled, “I forgot to ask why the necklace?”  
“Oh, my dad, my biological dad that is – gave it to me when I was 5. It’s the only thing I have of his after he died. And the only random object that I carry around all the time.”  
“You know deep down you’re just a softie, but I’ll let that information stay with me since you have a reputation you’d probably like to uphold.”  
“Thanks, you know me a lot better than a lot of people, you know that?”  
“I know.” You kissed him on the cheek.

 

The door opened up with the twins bursting into the room with their wands in their hands, “We’re coming to save you Y/N! Don’t-” they stopped dead in their tracks.  
“Sorry boys, I think the only ones that need saving are you now,” you said.  
“Thank you Weasley twins for making my job absolutely pointless,” I sighed. “Well your time is up and if you’re indecent then you have 60 seconds before the twins toss you out of here.”  
“I think we’re good, come on, Y/N,” said Blaise grabbing your hand. You walked out together happily.  
“Well I have no idea about you two but I’m happy and terrified at what I’ve just seen.” I said, they nodded together. “Well come on then.” I nodded out the door.

 

From that night on you and Blaise were a powerful and feared couple, nobody attempted to come between you and Blaise in fear of being hurt, Blaise’s mum got to meet you soon after and he had bragged about how you had been real the entire time, there was quite a bit of jealousy among the girls of the school about how you had managed to snatch the bad boy from there reach. Blaise has never opened up to anyone like this before and he has never loved and never felt so protective over someone before – he has never been happier.  
~The rest is up to you ;) ~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Here's [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/marvel-forever-17) for any requests~  
> P.S This is really old one so no hate we all had our beginnings.


End file.
